


Dean's Reclaiming (or Gratuitous Shower Scene)

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Sam, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, greasy Dean, horny Cas, kinda funny, post 10x03, slight songfic, totally plot free, written while distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cured of being a demon and needs to keep busy.  While Sam and Cas sit in the library researching, Dean decides to go through the garage full of classic cars and keep his hands occupied. When Cas and Sam go looking for their wandering lover, they find something enticing and decide it's time to reclaim him from his past few "demonic" weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Reclaiming (or Gratuitous Shower Scene)

He’d needed to work; to keep his hands busy. Luckily, there was a whole garage just full of classic cars just steps away from his bedroom. Cas and Sam, they could sit in the bunker and try to find a way to get the mark of Cain off his arm; Dean needed to work.

 

He walked into the garage and realized there wasn’t quite enough space for what he had in mind and besides, he’d spent the majority of the last few week indoors, engaging in all kinds of deamon-esque debauchery.  He wanted to feel sunlight on his skin.  So he opened the garage doors, picked his first ‘victim’ and pushed the car out into the daylight. After a few more trips, for tools and finally a radio, he was all set up to give all the lovely cars in the garage a tune-up.

 

He cranked his tunes, squinted a smile up at the sun and got to work.

 

Cas looked up from the book he’d been reading, blinking his eyes to get them to focus on Sam and the way he was drooped over his own book, his eyes closed and mouth soft as he dozed.  Cas couldn’t find it in his heart to wake him, knowing what Sam had been through in the last few weeks; much the same as himself.

 

When Dean had first vanished, Cas and Sam had tried to keep the relationship alive and take some small measure of comfort in each other. However, with Dean missing and presumed dead and gone forever, something was missing. Dean was necessary in both their lives, the deeper relationship notwithstanding. So, Cas had left and allowed himself to get sicker and sicker alone.

 

Now, with Dean back and cured and fresh (albeit, stolen) grace running through his body, Cas was able to feel the spark of arousal again.  He let his eyes roam over Sam as they hadn’t in so long; he had the eyes of a desirous lover.  He allowed his mind to wander as he gazed upon one of his sleeping lovers with thoughts of rousing the beautiful man and going to find Dean and reclaim him.

 

He shifted in his seat as his cock thickened with arousal and pressed on the seam of his pants.  He was unaware that he’d spoken his thoughts aloud until Sam’s eyes opened and assessed him back warmly.

 

“That might be the best idea you’ve had since you rescued him from Hell all those years ago. Let’s go find him.” Sam’s voice rang out in the quiet library.

 

They smiled at each other as they twined their fingers together and left the room to go find their wayward lover.  What they found was unexpected but in no way unwelcome.

 

Dean was outside in the sunshine, just outside of the garage door.  He was stripped down to a thin, grey tee-shirt and jeans, both of which were covered in grease and sweat; just like most of the exposed skin they could see.  Soft strains of Dean’s singing voice floated over to them and Sam couldn’t help but smile when he realized that Dean was singing to his Baby, a song that he’d long ago decided had been written for Dean and his car.

 

“I’ll take you, little floater, you’ll be my, roller-coaster, fly, fly, fly, go, go, go, little floater, OOhhhh. I’m in love with an automobile and I know it’s in love with me, when I get behind the wheel I know what it is to be free.” Dean sang and it caused smiled to bloom over both of his lovers’ faces.

 

As they watched, he raised a greasy arm and wiped it across his sweaty forehead, making Sam go weak in the knees as Cas’s eyes brightened. Sam bit his lip and thought about all of the different ways he could clean Dean up.  He addressed Cas from the corner of his mouth, never taking his eyes off his brother.

 

“Plan of attack?” Short, sweet and to the point.

 

“I was thinking that I could go in from the front and you could make a rear attack.”  Cas husked back.  The thought alone was enough to make Sam blink and turn away from the spectacle.

 

“Cas, you kinky bastard.” He joked, smiling at Cas and leaning down to brush a kiss on Cas’s temple.

 

“I am a soldier. I was merely devising a strategy that plays to our particular strengths.” Cas breathed into the soft skin showing above the v-neck of Sam’s tee-shirt.  He pressed a soft, dry kiss to the hollow of Sam’s throat, loving the way he could see Sam’s heart rate increase as he did so.

 

“Nah, I love it. Kinky, brilliant and sexy, that’s my Cas. Let’s go reclaim our Dean, yeah?”  Sam pressed another kiss to Cas’s cheek, lingering at the feel of stubble against his lips, before turning away and walking towards Dean.  His long legs carried him there and in no time at all his hands were curling around Dean’s hips and his lips were on Dean’s ear.

 

“Hey big brother.” Sam breathed into Dean’s ear before placing a soft kiss just behind it.  Dean shivered and leaned back into his solid body.  He twisted his hand up behind himself and sank his fingers into Sam’s hair, holding him close.

 

“Hair’s getting long baby boy.” Dean breathed back as he twisted his head around to look up into Sam’s eyes and steal a soft kiss. “I..I wasn’t sure if either of you…”  Dean trailed off but Cas, who had just insinuated himself between Dean’s front and Baby’s bumper, leaned in to press a kiss on his other ear.

 

“Of course we do.  Neither one of us is still innocent. And none of us came into this relationship untouched. But you are ours, Dean, and it is past time that we reclaim you.”  Cas’ voice was rough with emotion and he smiled into the sweaty skin of Dean’s neck as he felt Dean’s knees go weak in their embrace.  Cas glanced up to share a conspiratorial smile with Sam. Sam winked back before curling his hand around Dean’s throat and pulling him in for a longer, more thorough kiss.

 

Cas pushed and shoved and pulled at his entwined lovers, making their way to the communal bathroom down the hall from the garage.  Halfway through the hallway, Dean turned in his brother’s embrace to press his lips to Cas’ enthusiastically, and Sam was left to steer the preoccupied threesome into the shower.

 

Once they finally reached the bathroom, Cas took great pleasure in dropping to his knees to nizzle at the front of Dean’s jeans to get them off.  He breathed over the bulge of Dean’s cock as he drew the zipper down slowly, teasing both of them.  Cas peeled the fly open to see wiry, brown hairs and the underside of Dean’s engorged cock. Cas tilted his head and kissed the skin he could see, while looking up at Dean.

 

“Fuck Cas baby, no one sucks cock like you.” Dean groaned out, his hips twitching as he tried to keep his feet. Sam had moved away after pulling the greasy, sweaty tee-shirt up off over Dean’s head but Dean couldn’t bear to move his eyes from Cas’s to find out where he’d gone THe answer came seconds later when the shower turned on.

 

“Aww Big brother, you’re gonna make me feel bad. IS here something I can do better than anyone else?” Sam asked playfully as he plastered his naked body up against Dean’s back.  His cock slotted between Dean’s cheeks making both brothers moan with pleasure.

 

“He’s good at that I know, but we’ve got plans and he’s got too many clothes on, don’t you think Dean?” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear.

 

Dean’s green eyes flew open as he and Sam looked down the length of his body at Cas, who was still kneeling at Dean’s feet fully clothed and sucking marks into Dean’s naked, quivering thighs.

 

“He’s right, Cas. C’mon up here so we can get those clothes off you.”  Dean said, reaching his hands down towards Cas.  Their angel moved swiftly and gracefully back to his feet and both brothers made short work of stripping his clothes off, leaving all three of them naked and hard.

 

“Shower time.”  Cas smirked, walking into the giant, communal shower with a smile on his face for his two lovers.  Dean allowed himself to be pulled into the shower by Cas’s flirtatious smile and pushed by Sam’s body.  

 

Cas gently turned Dean under the hot spray until he was all wet, then lathered a washcloth and gently dragged it across Dean’s skin. Dean moaned from the pampering and just before Cas moved from his torso to his legs, Dean felt Sam’s fingers in his hair, massaging shampoo through the damp strands while he scratched at Dean’s scalp.

 

Dean felt owned but worshipped.

 

Cas lifted Dean’s feet one at a time, slowly dragging the soapy cloth over every inch of skin before letting the water rinse it all down the drain.  From his spot crouched on the floor, Cas kept getting smacked in the cheek and forehead with Dean’s tumescent cock and to stop the problem, he finally drew it into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean whined.  His hands flew to Cas’s spiked, wet hair and held onto the angels’ bobbing head as though it were the only thing keeping him anchored. At that, Sam’s hands vanished from Dean’s hair and he heard the sound of Sam’s knees hitting the tile behind him.

 

Sam’s big hands grabbed Dean’s cheeks, parting them and exposing his hole to Sam’s hungry gaze.  Sam leaned in and began to kitten lick Dean’s hole open, rimming him just the way he knew Dean liked it.

 

“Oh Fuck baby boy.” Dean’s breath caught in his throat, being worshipped by both his lovers at once.  No one sucked his cock like Cas; knew the tricks that drove him wild like the way Cas sucked him all the way into his throat and then fluttered his throat muscles around the head of Dean’s cock.

 

No one rimmed him like his Sammy.  Sammy went at it like it was his job; or the best thing he’d ever tasted. Sam could rim him for hours and hours, until Dean was a sobbing, pleading mess and Sammy’s tongue was numb.  And then, he’d always do it just a little bit more.

 

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. His tight rim was softening under Sam’s enthusiastic tongue, and the happy, “yummy” sounds that Sam made while he licked his way inside of Dean’s body wasn’t calming him down either. Cas bobbed his head faster on Dean’s cock, curling his tongue along the underside as he pulled off, causing Dean to tighten his fingers in Cas’s hair and pulled.

 

  
“Cas-Sammy-gonna, gonna, gonna…” Dean puffed out as his orgasm tingled along his spine.  He threw his head back and yelled at the ceiling as he came on Sam’s tongue and in Cas’s perfect mouth.  

 

Cas swallowed the first spurt of come that splashed across his tongue, hungry for the taste of Dean after so many weeks without.  He held the rest in his mouth, rolling the sticky, salty come across his tongue waiting for Dean to come down from his post-orgasmic high and drop to his knees.  

 

Sam caught Dean as he fell to the floor, cradling and soothing Dean even as he shifted him to the side so that he and Cas could share Dean’s taste between them.  Sam speared his tongue into Cas’s mouth, stealing the come that was held there for him.  They shared the taste of Dean between the two of them, groaning with the need to come for themselves.

 

“Cas, Sammy, stand up for me. Mark me, c’mon.” Came Dean’s breathy voice from the side, and they reluctantly broke their kiss to turn and look at him.  Dean was up on his knees, just outside the spray of water from the shower, holding his hands out.

 

Sam and Cas stood up and walked over to him, their cocks bobbing with each small step they took.  Dean grabbed Sam’s cock in his right and Cas in his left, jerking them both off smooth and fast, just like they needed.  Sam and Cas each threaded a hand into Dean’s hair, cupping the back of his head as he jerked them off to make them come on him.

 

Cas was the first to let go, his come spurting out across Dean’s pecs and dripping down onto his stomach.  Sam watched with glazed eyes and finally came too, aiming for Dean’s neck and the tattoo over his heart.  

 

When they were able to catch their breath and open their eyes once again, they looked down at Dean, on his knees head bowed with their mingled come striping the skin of his torso, claiming him.  Cas fell back to his knees and pulled Dean into his arms, heedless of the mess.

 

“You were missed, Dean.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been teasing lopsided_whiskey_grin with this for weeks, and for that I apologize. I'm new to Wincestiel... but have ALWAYS been drawn to polyamory over love triangles, and Wincest is just plain HOT.  
> So yeah, this is my first attempt and therefore has a bunch of MY kinks. But my tumblr is always open for prompts!  
> nerdygeekypastrychef


End file.
